leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Poro King
Legend of the Poro King is a temporary game mode released for the Snowdown Showdown event. Its first appearance was in 2014. Players fight on the , with the goal is still to destroy the enemy nexus. Beside that, players try to summon the to aid sieging. Description Overview : 5 : Howling Abyss : : Destroy enemy team's nexus. Champion Select Blind Draft Gameplay Summoner spells When playing the Legend of the Poro King, your regular summoner spells are replaced with two new ones ( does not allow access to regular summoner spells), made just for the mode: Poro Toss/Poro Dash : "Cast Poro Toss once and sling your smaller poro across the Abyss. The range is way, way longer than you expect. And don’t worry, the poros love a good toss. After landing a hit, trigger Poro Toss again to Poro Dash, flying to your poro’s target. It’s like Lee Sin’s Q, but more endearing. Finally, when your team lands ten Poro Tosses, you summon the Poro King."Surrender@20: SNOWDOWN 2014: LEGEND OF THE PORO KING, ... Throws a a long distance, dealing true damage to the first enemy unit hit. Poro Toss can be recast for the next 3 seconds after it hits an enemy to cast Poro Dash. |description2 = Your champion surges into the target struck by Poro Toss. Dashing to the target will reduce Poro Toss' ''cooldown by 5 seconds. |description3 = ''"Poros are a model of Runeterran aerodynamics." |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | behaving like a projectile, they are still innocent animals, not spells; ignoring the likes of , and spell shields in general due to their uttermost majesty. ** Riot Games does not make responsible for the seemingly reckless use of Poro Toss, if ask, the are fake. |video = }}}} To The King! : "When the Poro King is on the scene and your team, activate To the King! to poro-fy yourself and rocket to your liege. It’s like Lee Sin’s Safeguard, but more endearing." Hitting an enemy champion with a gives your team a Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, your team summons the to fight alongside them. While the is active, no Poro Marks can be scored by either team. |description2 = Quickly dash to the 's side. Can only be cast when the is summoned for your team. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | injured in the process by the wretched and soulless teams. }}}} Poro King The Poro King is benevolent and will aid whichever team has summoned him. He can be dispelled, but only to return again when enough favour has been curried with him. As a tanky siege minion, he brings an impressive power boost to whichever team he’s aiding. Players can also feed him with Snax to trigger his special abilities. New Items * - Shoots a barrage of ice missiles. So cold! * - This is too hot for Poros, and causes the King to spew fire! Fire is hot... don't touch that! * - So... much... caffeine! O_O The King bounces around, knocking back enemies and gains a shield. * - Snacks for all Poros! Whee! The Poros get so excited for the Snax that they stampede out, knocking around any champions in their path... Trivia * While playing this mode, each champion is followed by two poros. These poros change appearance when using one of the new poro summoner icons. For the list of icons, go to Media/Icons tab. * The summoner spell Poro Toss/Poro Dash is later implemented on the ARAM mode. The ARAM version spells are called and . Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Legend of the Poro King Mode Promo 2014.jpg|Legend of the Poro King Mode Promo |-|Summoner Icons= Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png|Icon of the Poro King INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png|INCOMING PORO! Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro profileicon.png|Gentleman Poro Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Poro Astronaut Poro profileicon.png|Astronaut Poro Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Baron Hat Poro profileicon.png|Baron Hat Poro Patch History References de:Legende des Porokönigs Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Snowdown Showdown skins Category:Temporary game modes